Everybody's Everything
by fallenmelody
Summary: An archive of unrelated drabbles that I've written over a long period of time. This archive is updated pretty frequently, and includes a variety of characters, pairings, and ratings from the Harry Potter books.
1. In Your Arms

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
In Your Arms** ; Harry/Luna, G _(90 words)_

This is the last place you expect to be when the war finally ends: in the arms of a fragile, blonde you don't know you love until she kisses you. You marry her three years after your first date and eleven months later, the two of you decide on the name Lily Hermione Potter for your first child. When the Healer rests a pale baby girl with bright green eyes in your arms, you fall in love with your daughter for the first time and your wife for the second.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _indiemelece_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'love'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	2. Weight Of It All

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
Weight Of It All** ; James Potter, PG _(169 words)_

Saying goodbye was one of James Potter's least favorite things in the world. Instead of a casual "I'll see you when I see you," they were full of fear, anxiety, and thoughts of "this could be the last time." When Lily ran up the stairs and Voldemort comes through the front door, those moments flashed before his eyes.

Peter shook his hand weakly, squeaked out a few words, and left in a hurry. Remus didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the first friend to accept him and his "furry little problem," and even shed a few tears when James hugged him back, whispering promises of "being Prongs" for the full moon even if he couldn't be there. Sirius shoved his hands into his deep pockets and shifted his weight from foot to foot before James pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. It wasn't until Sirius let go that the walls of the dam inside him broke, bringing on a flash flood. Tears, shaking, fears, breaking. _This was really it._

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _bleutopia_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'fear'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	3. I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness** ; Draco/Hermione, PG _(131 words)_

Hermione pushed open the curtains, letting the light outside spill into the room. She loved this weather. They were in the middle of September and the sun was warm, the air cool. Draco grumbled unhappily and pulled the covers over his head.

"I refuse to live in a dungeon, Malfoy. You're not a vampire. A little light won't kill you."

"Maybe I _am_ a vampire," he teased as he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. She laughed, pushed the covers away from his face, and softly pressed her lips to his. Slowly, he pulled out of the kiss and trailed his lips across her jaw and down her neck until he gently sunk his teeth into her flesh.

Hmm, maybe she _wouldn't_ mind it if her boyfriend was a vampire.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _vegetasbubble_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'vampire'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	4. All I Need

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
All I Need** ; Sirius Black, PG-13 _(328 words)_

Sirius watches Diana, a fellow Gryffindor, walk past him, her hips swaying from side to side with each step. He can feel a pair of inquisitive green eyes watching him as Evans hesitantly curls into James' side. Last night Sirius heard them having a row about _him_ (of all things) and he figures that's why they're acting so odd today.

_"He seems so lonely."_

"He's fine. Just needs a good shag. After that, he'll be back to his usual activities soon, including asking you for help with Potions."

"James_! He needs to find someone, something more than that. Remus has Selene, you have me, and Peter's off doing his own thing. He doesn't have anyone to lean on in that way during all of this. I'm worried about him."_

"He's fine, Lily. He's my best mate. I'd know if something was wrong. And Sirius is not the relationship-kind of guy. He doesn't want anything that resembles it."

"I think we should set him up with someone. I mean, he can be an obnoxious git, but his intentions are good - sometimes - and all the girls think he looks like a 'sex god'. I don't see why he doesn't already have--"

"You think he looks like a 'sex god'_? Well, why don't you just go shag him then? It'll cheer him right up and I'll just wait in the Common Room until you're finished!"_

"Honestly, James! Don't be so dramatic! I just meant--"

"I know exactly what you meant!"

The sad thing for Sirius is most of the things they said last night are true, even if neither of them know it. He _is_ lonely, he _does_ need something more than a good shag (even though he doesn't _want_ anything more than that), all of the girls _do_ think he looks like a 'sex god' (Evans explained the Muggle term to him in sixth year when he heard Victoria whisper it in his ear during Transfiguration class), and a shag with Evans really _would_ cheer him up.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _delacourt_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'sex'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	5. No Boundaries

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
No Boundaries** ; Scorpius/Rose, PG _(367 words)_

The curtains were pulled to the side, the chair was moved an inch too far to the left, all of her personal belongings were in a slightly different place than where she put them... and Rose Weasley was livid.

"I cannot _believe_ your father searched the flat! How _dare_ he! He has _no_ right to do that! He's not even paying for it!" Rose paused to close the door leading to their bedroom. She didn't think she'd be able to handle thoughts of Draco Malfoy searching through her knickers for... "What in Merlin's name was he looking for anyway?" she asked as she continued down the hall and into the bathroom. As she expected, everything was out of place. Her hair brush went to the _right_ of the toothpaste, not the left.

"Probably looking for a love potion. He already determined I wasn't under the Imperius Curse when we were in the dining room," Scorpius replied casually, leaning his shoulder against the door frame while she tried to put things back in order.

The statement caused her mouth to drop open in surprise and her eyes to widen at his reflection in the mirror. "A _love potion_? You must be joking."

"Father refuses to believe that 'a Malfoy could _possibly_ fall in love with a Weasley'. Mother nearly put a Silencing Spell on him when he said that he was personally offended by red hair and that he'd disown any grandchildren that had it." Rose shot a glare in his direction, but the lopsided grin stretching across his face made it a little less threatening. "Personally, I think we should make red-haired children just to spite him."

With a roll of her eyes, she turned around to face him. His eyes twinkled mischievously and she grinned as a response, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rose didn't say anything more about Scorpius' father _or_ little red-haired children for the rest of the night. Maybe that was because him suggesting that he might want to have children with _her_ someday was too good to be true. Or maybe she was still secretly upset with his father for thinking she'd sink as low as tricking his son into falling in love with her.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _drcjsnider_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'livid'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	6. Silent Night

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
Silent Night** ; Draco/Asteria, PG-13 _(438 words)_

"Asteria?"

The house was completely silent, which was very unusual for the Malfoy residence, especially on Christmas Eve. After Scorpius was born two years ago, the house had brightened up considerably. There was more color, less black and gray, than there had been. Asteria had even painted the baby's room a light shade of blue and the sitting room a warm shade of green. The sound of her tinkling laughter mingled with Scorpius' giggles always filled the hallways, and the clangs of pots and pans in the kitchen could be heard in his study. (Last year Asteria joined Granger in her quest to free the house elves, starting with their own. She'd been doing the cooking for a year now and Draco had to admit that she looked 'quite darling in an apron'.)

The quiet was unnerving and unfamiliar. His entire childhood had been filled with silence and he had gotten used to the past few years of _sound_.

"Asteria?" Draco called again, worry seeping into his voice. He couldn't help it. After the war ended and he fell in love with Asteria, he found out what it was like to care for someone so much that you worry when they're gone from the room for a moment too long.

His footsteps were loud and his voice echoed through the house when he reached the top floor. He quickened his strides and peeked his head into each of the rooms as he passed. When he reached their bedroom, he pushed the door open and found his wife sitting on the edge of the bed in a black nightgown that he bought her for her last birthday. She smiled sweetly at him and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called for you? I was... worried." Draco hesitated on the last word, but choked it out all the same. He could hardly concentrate on using complete sentences when _she_ was sitting there in _that_.

"I only just got back from leaving Scorpius with your mother. She wanted him to spend the night tonight. We're going over there before he wakes up in the morning for breakfast and then presents," she replied casually as he pulled off his tie and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Mmm, it's alright" was the only response she received before he covered her mouth with his. She pulled him further onto the bed, her hands finding their way up the back of his shirt. As she rubbed her palms and fingertips over his pointed shoulder blades, Asteria whispered a breathless "Merry Christmas" against his lips.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _the_birdnest_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'worry'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	7. Lost

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
Lost** ; Ron/Hermione, G _(149 words)_

Ron comforts her in their darkest hour, in that short time that somehow seems longer than any other moment they've faced Voldemort. Harry is believed to be dead and they are all lost. _What chance do we have without him?_ they murmur. Her shoulders shake violently against his broad chest when someone speaks his name, and his clumsy fingers manage to comb through her curly, brown hair in way that feels too comfortable and familiar.

Later, when the war is over and he's standing on the battlefield, Ron hates that he feels like so much had been lost in the process that he can't enjoy the victory. Hermione explains to him that it's part of winning. "You have to lose things to win things." He doesn't say anything in response. Instead, he presses his warm palm against her cold one and laces his fingers in the empty spaces between hers.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _sensations_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'losing'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	8. Unrequited Love

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
Unrequited Love** ; Harry/Hermione, G _(195 words)_

You watch her sitting on the lawn in front of the school five years after the battle and somehow she is exactly the same yet completely different. She's dressed in crimson robes and a yellow flower is tucked in her hair, which is now pulled up into a messy bun. (She always does that when she's deep in thought.) Her lesson plans for her next Transfiguration class are spread across her lap and you don't think she's ever looked more beautiful. Ron used to love her best when she was dressed up (the blue dress she wore to his brother's funeral is his favorite), but not you. Those crimson robes brought out the blush in her cheeks and the hair piled on top of her head let everyone know she didn't want to be bothered, not even by that bushy mane you loved to run your fingers through.

She finally notices you standing a few feet away, and waves you over with crooked fingers and a relaxed smile. You don't regret accepting the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for a single second when you get to spend every free moment with _her_.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _lelymarques_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'flower in her hair'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	9. Something More

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
Something More** ; Draco/Hermione, PG-13 _(103 words)_

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to act charming and witty, and she wasn't supposed to smile at his attempt at joking. He wasn't supposed to sneak peeks at her out of the corner of his eye and she wasn't supposed to catch him doing it. He wasn't supposed to drag her into another room and kiss her like his life depended on it, and she wasn't supposed to pull his shirt over his head quicker than she could spell her name. They weren't supposed to do this every night for two weeks before he admitted to wanting _more_.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _moonstruck_t_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'lust'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	10. Trust Me

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
Trust Me** ; Luna & Ron, G _(178 words)_

After the war, Ron doesn't really sleep. When he does finally pass out at the kitchen table or on the stairs, it's a restless sleep. He dreams of Fred and Bill and _You-Know-Who_. One night he awakens with a shout and finds Luna sitting beside him, humming a soft tune he's never heard before. She wordlessly hands him a glass of blue liquid he's never seen before and he eyes it warily.

"It'll help you sleep," she says quietly. "No dreams... no nightmares. Trust me, Ron." The way she says it makes him want to drink it, to sob for his brothers, to just _trust her_. She wraps his large hands around the glass and ruffles his messy red hair before skipping the rest of the way up the stairs, shutting the door of Ginny's bedroom behind her.

Without any more thought about it, Ron swallows the cool liquid in one gulp and waits to fall into a restful sleep, his last conscious thoughts of Luna and how, oddly enough, she easily she fit into his close circle of friends.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _whoopsallgone_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'restless'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	11. That Would Be Crazy

**Note:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**  
That Would Be Crazy** ; Draco/Hermione, PG-13 _(393 words)_

"You need to lighten up. Not everything in life has to be so serious, you know."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she replied haughtily. "I'm _allowed_ you know. It's perfectly legal."

"I know _that_. I just didn't know you drank," he continued.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Malfoy. Harry usually comes here with Ron after work and they have a few shots before going home. I used to go with them until Ron banned me from having firewhiskey. _Apparently_, I say everything I'm thinking when I have too many."

"As if that's different from when you're sober."

Hermione shot a glare in his direction and waved the bartender over to refill her glass. It was only her second, not enough to really be drunk, but she was much more relaxed than when he saw her at work a few hours ago. Being the Head of Magical Law Enforcement seemed like a stressful job, even to him, but being an Auror wasn't a cup of tea either. Yet she didn't see him throwing back glass after glass of firewhiskey to relax at the end of the day.

"Don't you do anything fun, Malfoy? Or crazy or anything out of the normal for you?" she asked him suddenly, eying his glass of butterbeer.

"Drinking until I pass out isn't my idea of fun _or_ crazy, Granger," he said with a shake of his head. Draco wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation now. She was being friendly (or as friendly as she could be with him) and that was different from the polite way she spoke to him at the Ministry. She was so close he could touch her if he wanted to, not that he did. She, however, didn't seem to be bothered by the idea, because she hadn't moved away when his hand brushed against her arm on its way to his drink.

"I think you've had enough for the night," he finally said after watching her finish her fourth glass. "Let's get you home."

"Trying to take advantage of me, Malfoy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as his hand closed around her arm and pulled her from the bar stool she'd been sitting on.

Her shoulder was pressed against his chest when she felt him chuckle softly, his warm breath causing the small hairs on her neck to stand on end. "Now _that_ would be crazy."

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is was written for _vapored_ on LJ. Her prompt was 'let's get crazy'. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Just in case you didn't read the summary of this "story", each section is a separate drabble. I just needed a place to keep all of these without expanding my main page too much. There are a few other drabbles posted separately, but from now on, all drabbles will be posted as an update here. Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


	12. Black On White

**Note:** This is pretty AU, so keep that in mind when you're reading. :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with Jo's toys in her sandbox.

* * *

**Black On White** ; Draco/Asteria, PG _(337 words)_

Asteria gently slid her fingers over the black ink, first tracing the shape of the skull before following it down to the serpent tongue. Draco watched her intently, his gray eyes a bit duller than they had been when she saw him that morning, but they were somehow warmer than ever before

Draco often wondered what she thought about it, if the harsh black tattoo against his nearly translucent skin bothered her. He wondered if she thought about it the way he did - the white and the black. The good and the bad, the truth and the lies, the what-could-have-been and the what-is.

"I... I did something today," he told her quietly. The strain in his voice had her clear blue eyes snapping up to meet his intense gaze.

Her eyes closed, a slow blink to clear her mind, and her lungs filled with air. She reopened them and asked, "What did you do?" It wasn't difficult to see his hesitation when she studied the way he pursed his lips and flared his nostrils. "You can tell me," she told him softly, her hand sliding past the Mark to take his hand, her fingers filling the spaces between his.

"I went to the meeting with my aunt this morning and received my new assignment. The Dark Lord told me to..." he paused, not sure why it was so hard for him to just say the words. He had already done the deed, so why couldn't he just _say it_? "He told me to kill someone and if I didn't... if I didn't, he said that he would kill you." The words hung in the air between them, making it harder and harder for Asteria to breathe.

She knew that it would come to this someday. After being unable to kill Dumbledore _(he had told her about it shortly before he asked her to marry him)_, Asteria knew that the Dark Lord would someday force Draco into murdering someone else, to prove his loyalty.

"Who?" she breathed.

He choked on his response. "Severus Snape."


End file.
